Hadou Rokudaime Kenshutsu
Hadou Rokudaime Kenshutsu (Sixth sense)[ Description The Rokudaime Kenshutsu bloodline is truly a unique one. People in the Hadou clan were born blind, deaf. They had no way to experience the world apart from touch and smell. Because of this they have developed their instincts beyond any organism. They rely completely on their extraordinarily powerful “sixth sense”, allowing them to “see” the truth and ONLY the truth. They have also learned to “feel” the existence of people, objects and attacks. In their minds they can sense the aura of objects and living things. The stronger the person is, the stronger the aura. Their extremely heightened instincts are what allow the people of the Hadou clan to interact normally with other people. They somehow know when they are being spoken to and know what to respond, which is unexplainable due to them being blind and deaf. However it takes a lot of concentration just to sense what people are saying to them, it would not be surprising that people of this clan rarely talk. People of the Hadou clan have no pupils in their eyes, so they are completely white. Because of this they ALWAYS have a blindfold or their headband over their eyes so to cover up the ugliness. Technically this is not a bloodline but an ability, but it is considered a bloodline to many. People born into the Hadou clan often had trouble learning to walk and talk when they were young, due to having no sense of sight or hearing to aid them. Because of this many of the newly born would die at a very young age, as they did not know when food is placed in front of them and did not know how to eat or drink so they starved to death. Only the strong survived, since a young age. Their learning abilities were a lot lower than that of a normal person when they were young as their brain development was a lot slower than a normal person. They could only walk at around the age of seven or eight, and could only utter a few words at the age of ten. However once they get past the age of thirteen, their brain development speeds up as they reach the age of puberty. From then on their brain would develop like a normal person, so they could talk like any normal person, walk and run without falling or tripping and interact like any average person. Abilities An ability of this bloodline is that they are highly resistant to genjutsu. This is because genjutsu needs to control all five senses in order to work. People of the Hadou clan have never experienced sight or hearing, which is why genjutsu will almost never almost work on them. However, genjutsu utilizing taste, smell, or touch would affect them like normal. Another benefit is that the people’s sense of touch is very sensitive, to the extent that they can perceive great depth of things just by touching it. For example, one touch at a wound and they can tell how deep it is and whether or not it is infected. The third advantage is that it is almost impossible to hide from these ninjas. Without a sense of sight or hearing, they sense the aura of a person, and it is impossible to hide one’s aura. Only the most skilful (S+ rank) would be able to hide from them. This potentially makes them expert trackers. Rules -You must be blindfolded at all times, if not then your eyes would start bleeding until pressure is applied. This is one downside of the ability. -You will very rarely talk because it takes so much concentration. -No genjutsu is allowed apart from the ones related to the clan -The range of being able to sense someone is: 1km for Genin 2km for Chuunin 3km for Jounin 4km for Anbu/Oinin 5km for Sannin/Kage -If the target is far away (e.g. at the edge of the limit) then the chances of being wrong about the exact location increases. Meaning that if the target is very skilled at hiding himself and he is very far away, you can merely know that he is here but not EXACTLY where he is. So there is a chance that you may not find him. -Every now and then you will go insane unless you have controlled the ability very well. You will be driven to kill everyone close to you for a few moments (aka 1 fight) Genin will go insane once every month Chuunin will go insane once every 2 months Jounin will go insane once every 3 months Anbu will go insane once every 4 months Sannin and Kage will not go insane as they have learnt to control the ability. Jutsus Kami Kenshutsu (God’s sense) – S rank This ability of the bloodline is that people of the Hadou clan can completely and utterly focus their instincts onto one opponent. They disregard their sense of smell, touch and taste, blocking out everything around them and trapping themselves into a dark void of emptiness, focusing completely on their target. It will allow them to predict and avoid the next attack no matter how impossible it may seem. This is because they can sense the opening within the attack, which would seem impossible to normal human beings. However due to the strain it puts on the user’s mind, it can only be used twice per battle. At most the attack can be 1 rank higher than the user. Garando no Ametsuchi (Realm of Emptiness) – A rank This unique genjutsu is done by touching the opponent. Once touched, the opponent would find themselves trapped into an empty realm, with nothing to see, hear, touch, smell or taste. Because they are not in the Hadou clan, they have not received decades of training for this kind of world, and it would drive them insane. The opponent would start gibbering nonsense and only the strongest opponents would retain their minds afterwards. The Sharingan would have no effect because there is seemingly nothing for them to release, but the Mangekyou can break through it. The effect lasts for one day in genjutsu, but only a few minutes in real life (3 posts by the user, during which the opponent is unable to move due to the effects). If the opponent is 1 rank below the user then they would be driven insane afterwards for 1 day. If the opponent is 2 or more ranks below the user then they would be driven insane for life, and there is no way to restore their minds. If the opponent is of the same or higher rank than the user then the genjutsu would have no after effects on them (genjutsu would still cause them to spout gibberish.)